Sweet Scent of Wisteria
by kashmieredarling
Summary: The wizarding world has entered a new era post war and Hogwarts has followed. It is filled with new and old teachers alike. Hermione has realized her calling as a teacher, as have many others. She makes a new friend who just might have the answer to save Sirius Black, but what will come back with him?
1. Chapter 1

May 15th

"So what have you decided to do now that you've graduated Hogwarts, m'dear?" The short wizard asked, then taking a sip of butterbeer.

"I'm not sure Professor-"

"Oh no, dear. I'm not your professor anymore you can call me Filius just like everyone else. You haven't been my student for over a year, Hermione."

Hermione smiled. "Er, Filius," she giggled. "I'm not sure. I worked at the Ministry for awhile, but they don't need me as much as I once thought. The war made them see the reformations that needed to happen. So, I took time off, to reanalyze my future and it's given me time to mourn all we lost."

"Ah, yes. You lost your parents, right?"

Hermione flinched at the memories that began flooding through her mind. "Not exactly."

"But lost to you. You protected them. Saved them from our war."

"Yes, I..I obliviated their memories of me." She blinked back tears that burned her eyes.

Filius grabbed her hand. "You always have been amazing at charms. That's actually why I wanted lunch today." He paused to take another drink. "I would like to retire and give myself time to process and mourn. As much as I love teaching. I believe my time has come to leave Hogwarts."

Hermione frowned at Filius's words. Who would teach in his place?

"I would like you to take over my position."

The witch's heart stopped.

"And Minerva agrees with me."

"But aren't I too young? I mean, I finished school only one year ago."

"The world is entering a new age, a new dawn. And so must Hogwarts. Neville, Ginny, and even Luna will be teaching next year." He chuckled. "Seems young folks will be taking over." Filius stroked Hermione's hand. "Hermione, my dear, there is no other I would trust to take my position."

Hermione's chest warmed with a new light. Something inside her clicked, the same way it felt when you found the right wand. It just felt right.

She took a deep breath, "Okay."


	2. Chapter 2

Ollie: July 21st

Ollie sat on her bed surrounded by papers and charts. Not to mention all the open books covered in notes. But, Ollie was immersed in the letter sitting in her hands.

 _Wisteria Olive Crispin, thank you for your quick response to our job offer. We know it was very short notice for the pending school year. We are very excited to be expanding the curriculum you are bringing along with yourself._

 _First day of the school year will be September 1_ _st_ _per usual. Halls open to staff the week prior. See you soon._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Headmistress Minerva McGonagall_

Wisteria, Ollie as she preferred, read the letter for the umpteenth time since she received it by owl. School started in just over a week and Ollie didn't feel ready. Sure, she has written out her lesson plans, then she rewrote them again and well, again and again.

Her nerves were shot, she kept having nightmares of showing up to class in her underwear. Of course, that was a common anxiety dream but each time she woke up in a cold sweat.

Ollie shook off the shiver of remembering the dreams and set down McGonagall's letter. She looked over her lesson plan, maybe she should start with Psionic magic instead of Energy magics.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I am so sorry how late this is. It's taken me awhile to edit and life has been a little nuts I am going to attempt one chapter a week. I'll know a little better soon and I will do my best to keep you lovely people updated. Thank you for following my story!

Sept 1st

Ollie turned away from one of her textbooks, it talked about intuition being a natural magic, one that even muggles had within themselves. She had been jotting down notes on what to add to her lectures.

Teaching was something she had never considered, but Minerva had approached her directly about new curriculum. They need a new Magical Theory professor and Minerva wanted a course for higher level students and different magics. To teach students that there were many other types of magics out there. Some of the students could be naturally gifted and the headmistress wanted the children to learn without oppression or force from the darkness that still lingered.

Ollie was, of course, thrilled. This is what she had continued to study after graduating Hogwarts herself. She had also opened an apothecary being a natural with medicinal herbs and potions, but was fascinated with all other existing magics.

The plan was to teach the students the theory and basics of all different types. But, Naturals would begin private lessons to help control their abilities.

It didn't matter how old the witch or wizard became, Naturals could still create accidental magic not knowing of or being able to control their extra abilities.

Ollie finished her notes and turned to the window. Darkness had already fallen and it was almost pitch black outside. She cast a quick tempest spell. "Shit, I missed the feast!"

"And we definitely missed you there."

The voice from the doorway made Ollie jump.

"Minerva, I'm sorry I got caught up in my lesson plans and...well, I lost track of time."

Minerva smiled. "No worries, Wisteria, just be on time to class tomorrow? And in the morning I need you to deliver the schedules to your house. We also have a staff meeting before breakfast."

"Are you sure I'm the best to be head of house for Hufflepuff. I'm scatterbrained as is. And please call me Ollie, Minerva, Wisteria is too serious."

"Ollie, I chose you because you were a fantastic student and you have done amazing work since. Also, you have the biggest heart and right now the students will need that."

Ollie nodded and Minerva turned to leave.

"Uh, Minerva?"

"Yes, Ollie."

"Thank you."

Minerva smiled again, "Of course, dear."


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione Granger flung on her robes dashing out the door as quickly as she possibly could. She detested being late, actually she despised being anything but fifteen minutes early. A ridiculous habit she knew, but it was one of the few things that she could have one hundred percent control of. She knew entering the Great Hall she was perfectly on time.

"You're early Professor Granger." The familiar tenor voice made her spin. Remus Lupin stood straight looking healthier than she could possibly remember. "Though, I suppose to your time tables you may actually be late." Her former professor smirked.

Hermione looked at her watch. "Nope, fifteen minutes early. Perfectly on time. Well, for me I suppose." She began to worry her bottom lip.

"One day I'll break you of that habit." Again the werewolf smirked. "But, until then, let's go attend our meeting. Shall we?" Remus offered the younger witch his arm and lead her into the staff room.

Olle was running from room in a similar fashion except she was supposed to be in the staff room at that exact moment. She flew down the hall towards the great room trying to soothe her hair and button her robes at the same time. As she reached the Great Hall she took a deep breath and checked herself over. _Good enought, I suppose._

Entering the staff room showed symptoms of anxiety, excitement and fear for both new and old professors alike. This was the first year Hogwarts was whole once again. All classes were resumed this year. No more construction was to be needed and everything was complete again.

Headmistress McGonnagal stood at the front, she lightly coughed signaling the meetings start. "Welcome staff, to this new year at Hogwarts. We are at a new begginning, starting afresh if you will. Rules however are the same, we will continue to be a beacon of light." She paused sighing, some students were still afraid the teachers would continuue the Death Eater's form of punishments. "Anyhow I'd like to introduce some of the newest staff. Hermione Granger will be our new Charms Professor. Remus Lupin will once again be heading Defence Against the Dark Arts. Back from his stay at St Mungo's is our own Severus Snape." For a brief moment, her minded decended back to when Snape was found hidden at at the hospital. Potter could keep a secret well every now and then.

Snapping back to the present the Mistress continued. "Neville Longbottom is apprenticing Pamona in Herbology. Wisteria Crispin is our new Theory of Magic professor as well as the new class Different Magics. For the time being I will continue teaching transfiguration until I find any suitable candidates." McGonnagal looked around the room and finally allowed herself a small smile. "I expect great things this year. From you and all of our students. We are continuing with tradition such as house points and the quidditch cup. I expect all of you to support our students and help them have a great year. I hope you all have a good year as well. This meeting is adjourned. Heads of houses I have student's schedules for you and then you may join breakfast in the Great Hall."


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N Once again I apologize for taking so long to post chapters. I wish real life didn't oppose me writing, anyway I won't bore you with those details. Another issue was there was quite a bit of rewriting I had done. I had so many chapters written out and I realized it made story timing weird._

 _I hope you enjoy what I've written so far. I do apologize for any mistakes as I don't hae a Beta and I wanted to get this out quickly. 3 Kashmiere_

Remus Lupin sniffed slightly as a familiar aroma hovered around him. He began to look around the room towards the direction it came from, immediately he locked eyes with a blonde witch. Immediately the witch's eyes widened and she ran out the door. Remus frowned and turned back to Hermione.

Hermione tilted her head curious, "Do you know her? That woman, I mean."

Remus shook his head trying to rid himself of nostalgia. "I, uh, yeah. Long time ago." He ran a hand through his sandy brown hair, ruffling it further. "We were in the same year."

"Was she a Gryffindor?" Hermione began chewing her lip again, maybe she shouldn't pry too much. Remus had lost everyone from then. What right did she have to ask these questions.

Remus chuckled. "No, she was a Hufflepuff, however I believe she spent more time in Gryffindor tower with us than ever with her own house. She was a bit like Nymphadora that way, all the makings of a Gryffindor without actually being one." He had a wistful smile and misty eyes, looking at the door again. He cleared his throat. "I'm sorry Hermione. Got caught up in memories I suppose."

"Oh, no no. I'm sorry for asking."

Remus tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "Don't be. Memories are all I have, I should appreciate them. Anywho, that woman is Wisteria Crispin, though if you call her that she may hex you. I think you two would actually get along quite well." Remus smiled brightly. "Now, how about some breakfast, before we have to start working?" He winked and headed out to the Great Hall.

Hermione watched him leave. Something told her there was a lot more to the story of him and Wisteria. Mid-thought her stomache growled. Hermione decided to leave it alone for now and find some food.


End file.
